He Hurt Her
by ewzrbvip
Summary: The first time he hurt her and the first time he said "I love you". Oneshot. Random.


A/N: This idea just randomly popped into my head while I was reading another fic. I got this all typed and published in less than an hour, so forgive me for any mistaked that I have made. This is not beta'd

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. If I did I wouldn't have killed off Jenny and I would have made more flashbacks!

* * *

She roughly wiped away her tears, angry that she was crying over him. She knew their relationship had gone too far for her liking, but for some strange reason she felt _right_ she felt comfortable and safe around him. She ignored another pound on the door. Someday, that door is going to break. If he was going to act this was, so be it.

"Dammit Jen, open the door," Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled at his lover.

He pounded on the door, again. He didn't mean to say it, he just did. He never wanted to hurt her, physically or emotionally. But apparently he did.

"Jen, open up." His voice softened, it was almost like a plea.

He heard the faint sobs from inside and cursed at himself for making her cry. She had never allowed herself to cry in front of him before. At least, not until now.

"Jen.."

The door swung open and she stood there in front of him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tear-stained and her beautiful emerald eyes were empty. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. He lowered his gaze to her shoulders and that was when he saw what he did. Her beautiful porcelain skin was marked with an angry blue rapidly spreading over as if threatening to take-over her otherwise flawless silky skin. It wasn't until she spoke that he realized he was staring at what he did.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and before he could say anything else she started again. "If you think I'm so much like her why don't you just leave?"

Her. Meaning Diane. He never meant to compare Jen to her. It just slipped out. When that man got so close to her he couldn't help but yell at her afterwards. He knew it was for the sake of the investigation, but he didn't care. He didn't mean to call her an unfaithful bitch or grab her so hard to force her to look at him. She had remained silent for the entire argument until he finally told her that she was like Diane. He knew she hated her and it wasn't as if it was deliberate.

"Jen, I didn't mean it…" he didn't even get the chance to finish.

"I don't want to know. I don't want someone who doesn't believe me and will just abuse me." Her voice broke off at the end and she began to shake, tears began to roll down her eyes again and there was nothing he could do to help. He knew that if he came any closer she would just withdraw from him and if he didn't do anything and stood there he would have to watch her cry because of him. Neither sounded appealing to him so he moved closer. He was about to reach out for her when she moved back into the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Go away!" she yelled at him.

As stubborn as he was, he refused to leave. He sat down next to the door and waited until her sobs died down, until he realized that she had cried herself to sleep. He hated it. He hated knowing that he was the reason for her pain and he hated how there was nothing he could do about it. He waited a few more minutes just to make sure she was asleep before slipping his key into the keyhole and unlocking the door. He thanked god for opening it slowly as the chain caught the door and would have more than likely woken Jenny if he had pushed the door any harder. He walked towards the bed and saw Jenny with her back facing him. He slowly slid into bed with her and hugged her, wrapping his strong arms gently around her. Making sure he wouldn't do anymore damage to her fragile body. She immediately woke up when he rested his arm on her and began to wriggle out of his embrace. He just held her tighter and she cursed at him.

'Let go of me!" she elbowed him in the chest and he drew in a sharp breath, not being prepared for that hit.

After he caught his breath, he said, "I'm sorry, Jen and I love you more than anything in the world, I didn't mean to say what I did, I was just angry."

She stopped trying to break free and froze. Leroy Jethro Gibbs just said sorry _and_ admitted his love for her, for the very first time. She turned around to face him and cuddled him. Her head resting just below his chin, all her fury from before had died down.

"I love you two, Jethro."


End file.
